Miseryville High
by Zelink4ever
Summary: Welcome to Miseryville High! Rated T to be safe.


Chapter 1: Welcome to Miseryville High

It was an average day in Miseryville, the birds were weeping the flowers were wilting, the misery in Miseryville was as usual. Except something was different at Miseryville High. A new student has moved to Miseryville and was enrolled in Miserville High. Miseryville High resembles an old and ancient grey castle.

"Good morning class! We have a new student today, I hope all of you will treat him with respect and encourage him to spread misery throughout Miseryville."

Heloise, the evil scientist of Miseryville was sitting in the back row working on a new gadget. The gadget she is working on is called the shoe lace trapper. It ties a victims shoe laces together and causes the victim to fall, thus creating misery.

"Please welcome your new classmate, Jimmy." Mr. Izgrovel said with his deep voice.

A 14 year old teenager walks into the Biology classroom. Jimmy had blonde hair and was smiling showing his missing tooth. He was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt with blue jeans. He was also wearing a classic pair of black converse all-stars.

Heloise saw him walk in and she released the shoe lace trapper on her new classmate.

"Hi everyone I'm Jimmy-"

Jimmy tripped as a result from Heloise tying his shoes together with the shoe lace trapper.

The student's laughed and called him Jimmy Two-Shoes.

"Jimmy, go ahead and take a seat." Mr. Izgrovel said.

Jimmy looked at his shoes and untied them. He looked around and noticed many seats were taken. Except he saw a girl in the back row sitting by herself. She seems normal compared to all the other students. He walked towards the girl.

"Hi I'm Jimmy, can I sit beside you?" Jimmy asked the girl.

"I would prefer listening to cats scratch their nails on the chalk board for the whole class then you sitting beside me." She said as she was looking down at the unfinished invention on the desk.

"Ok whatever you want!" Jimmy takes a cat out of his bag and starts scratching it on the chalkboard.

A loud scratching noise filled the classroom.

"What are you do-" Heloise looked up from her desk and noticed how gorgeous the new student looked.

Heloise blushed. "Uhh, ya you can sit with me if you want. My name is Heloise." Heloise greeted him with a small smile while fluttering her eyes. Her heart ws pounding really fast and she started feeling butterflies form in her stomach.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy… Jimmy… uhhh…well, I can't remember what my last name is, but I guess you can call me Jimmy Two-Shoes like all the other students." He said smiling. Jimmy took a seat beside Heloise.

"Hi, I'm Beezy! Beezy J. Heinous!" The red demon said while startling Jimmy from behind.

"Woah, what are you?"

"I'm awesmazing, that's what I am!" He said with a proud smile.

"Awesmazing? Awesmazing!" Jimmy gave Beezy a high-five.

"Boys…" Heloise said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, lets begin our new lesson for today. Today we will be focusing on the importance of plants. Does anyone know any examples of how plants are important for Miseryville?"

A couple of student's rose their hands.

"Yes, Makilza!"

"The importance of plants… let me think… food?"

"Yes plants provide us with food, good job!"

As the class was have a great discussion about the important of plants, Heloise was up too something.

Jimmy looked over beside Heloise. He noticed that she was using a wrench to tighten the screws on what looks like a blender used for food.

_What is she doing? _

"Uhh… Heloise what are you doing?"

"I'm building a plant extractor! You take an average sized plant and place it in the plant extractor. After, you press this green button and the plant will grow 20x it's original size!" She said with an evil smile.

"Oh! Let me try!" Jimmy said eagerly.

Jimmy reached for the venus flytrap behind him. He placed the plant into the plant enhancer.

"No, it's not ready yet!"

But it was to late. Jimmy pressed the green button and their was no stopping the process now.

A flash of light blinded the entire classroom in a snap. When the light dimmed, their was a 15 foot venus flytrap in the middle of the classroom.

"It worked!" Heloise smiled.

"Who is behind all of this!" The biology teacher said in anger.

"Jimmy and Heloise!" The students sitting in front of Jimmy and Heloise said.

"Jimmy, Heloise… 1 hour detention tomorrow after school! In room 10!"

"But I didn't! It wasn't!…fine." Heloise said.

The 15 foot venus flytrap opened it's mouth and ate Mr. Izgrovel.

"Make the detention 2 hours!"

"Come on!" Heloise said in a displeasing tone. She glared at Jimmy.

"Sorry?" Jimmy said in a sympathetic tone.

"Whatever, it's fine. I was probably going to end up their anyway." Heloise replied with a smirk.

*ring*

First period is over.

The students pack up all their books and leave the classroom in a hurry. Heloise stood up and grabbed her grey fake leather purse.

"What class do you have next Heloise?" Jimmy asked nicely.

"Engineering, you?" Heloise replied.

"Gym with Beezy, I guess I will see you later Heloise!"

"See ya." Heloise said with a somewhat sad look in her eyes.

They both walked out of the classroom together, but dispersed into two different directions.

Heloise turned her head slightly back to see if Jimmy was out of site, he was.

_Why wasn't I mad at him? I always get angry when people touch my inventions… but this time I didn't do anything. Strange… _Heloise thought.

Jimmy took out his schedule.

_Room 12, room 12, ahh there it is! _Jimmy thought.

Jimmy walked through the double doors into a gym covered in wooden floors and the school colors of Miseryville High (orange and red).

Jimmy saw Beezy and another girl chatting on the other side of the gym. Beezy smiled when he saw Jimmy enter the gym, he waved over to signal Jimmy to come over.

"Hey Jimmy, this is my girlfriend Saffi!" He said towards Saffi.

"Smoothie smooth!" She said jumping into Beezy's arms and rubbing his head.

"Isn't she perfect!" Beezy said towards Jimmy.

"She sure is, you're a very lucky guy Beezy!" Jimmy smiled.

"So… what's going on with you and Heloise?" Beezy said nudging Jimmy.

"What? Oh, me and Heloise…nothing." He said blushing.

"It didn't seem like nothing in biology class today." Beezy smirked.

"It's nothing… she just seems different, I guess." Jimmy replied.

"Well she is different, she builds inventions in her spare time. Which is mostly all the time. She seems like a sweet and innocent girl, but she will snap at you in a second trust me…"

*flashback*

"Hiya Heloise, can I have one of those cookies?"

"No."

*end of flashback*

Beezy teared up at the thought of the flashback.

"The poor cookie!" Beezy cried. "I need a moment!" He said covering his face wit his hands.

"I bet the cookie is in a better place now." Saffi said while rubbing her hand against Beezy's head for comfort.

"Alright class, dodge ball. Two team captains. Beezy and Glacier."

Beezy chose Saffi, Jimmy, and eight other students.

Glacier chose ten other students.

The students played dodge ball throughout the whole class. The winners of the team was Glacier's team.

"We lost!" Beezy said with a frown.

"Maybe we lost because you were sleeping the whole time." Jimmy chuckled.

"I get tired when I don't eat." He said with a frown. "I'm still thinking about that poor cookie."

*ring*

Second period was over.

"Lunch time!" Beezy said running towards the door carrying Saffi in his arms.

"Faster!" Saffi yelled while giggling.

"Jimmy, you coming?" Beezy said stopping at the door.

"Yup! I just needed to grab my backpack." Jimmy replied while catching up to them.

Jimmy walked beside Beezy who was still holding Saffi.

The three of them walked into the antique white painted lunchroom. A mural of Lucius J. Heinous The 3rd was painted on the side wall.

"Who's that? He looks like you Beezy." Jimmy said out loud.

"That's my father, Lucius J. Heinous The 3rd. Also known as, the pain in my butt." Beezy replied.

Jimmy laughed.

"Oh look who it is Jimmy." Beezy said with a smirking, nudging Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up and saw Heloise sitting by herself working on the plant enhancer.

"Go sit with her." Saffi said.

"No, I'm good." Jimmy said blushing.

"You know you want to Jimmy. We'll see ya later! Good luck!" Saffi smiled and grabbed Beezy and walked towards the cafeteria line up.

As Jimmy slowly walked up to the round white table Heloise was sitting at in the back corner of the lunch room he heard Beezy from the cafeteria line-up.

"Sweeeeet! Double chocolate chunky chips!" Beezy yelled.

Jimmy chuckled to himself.

"Hi!" Jimmy said smiling sweetly when he reached to the round lunch table Heloise was sitting at.

Heloise saw a shadow over her table. She looked up.

"Oh, hi Jimmy!" She said with a tiny smile.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"No, not really, but do not touch my plant enhancer… they still haven't found Mr. Izgrovel yet." Heloise said in a jokingly voice.

"Don't worry I won't! I learned my lesson for today!" Jimmy smiled.

_Her eyes their so… pretty… a unique mixture of grey and blue… in a good way. _

"So… what other classes do you have after lunch?" Jimmy asked shyly.

"Well, I have Math and English, how about you?"

"Same! Awesmazing!"

"Awesmazing?"

"It's a blend of awesome and amazing combined, Beezy taught it too me!" Jimmy smiled.

Heloise chuckled a little bit.

Her smile, it's so sweet, I was told that she is an evil scientist, but how can she be evil with a smile like that?

Jimmy and Heloise were talking non-stop throughout the lunch break. Sometimes Jimmy would notice Heloise's cheeks turning a very light shade of pink. So light that you could barely notice unless you looked hard enough.

"This is great Beezy is in our Math class also!" Jimmy said with enthusiasm.

"Beezy? Oh joy." Heloise said while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Heloise, he seems like fun!"

"He's so… Beezy." Heloise said in a dull voice.

"We like the same things, give him a chance! You may become friends if you try. Jimmy you mad genius! I have an idea! Why don't we all hang out after school and go get some smoothies? It would be fantastic! What do you say?" Jimmy said looking at Heloise with a smile.

"I don't know… maybe." Heloise replied.

"Please Heloise, I would like us to be all good friends!" He said with his eyes pleading.

_It would be a great opportunity to get to know Jimmy… even if I have to put up with that Beezy. _

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Yes!" Jimmy said while giving a high-five to Heloise.

Beezy and Saffi walked over to Jimmy and Heloise's table while holding hands.

"Speaking of the devil." Heloise said looking past Jimmy's head.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy said turning around to see the couple.

"So how's it going Jimmy?" He said winking at him.

"Everything is good, just chatting with my friend Heloise. Speaking of which we wanted to know if you want to hang out after school and get some smoothies. It will be loads of fun!" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know I might have a date with Saffi tonight." He said looking at Saffi.

"No we don't what are you talking about honey?" Saffi replied.

"Oh, I forgot I was going to ask you to go to that movie, you know the one, about the guy, at the place, and yeah that's it." He said winking at Saffi.

"Oh! That movie about the guy…. at the place. I wanted to see that movie!" Beezy and Saffi forced a smile.

Jimmy and Heloise gave them an unusual look.

"Ok we have to get to class, bye!" Saffi said pushing Beezy towards the cafeteria exit.

"Well that was weird… even for Beezy and that's saying a lot." Heloise said.

"Sucks that he couldn't come, well would it be cool if it's just us hanging out?" Jimmy asked.

Heloise's heart was pounding. She never felt this feeling before. She liked it.

"Sure, sounds great!" She said smiling sweetly.

*ring*

Lunch is over.

"We're going to be late for Math. We should head out now." Jimmy said with a frown.

"Yeah, your right. Math… fun." Heloise replied.

"Really? You like math?" Jimmy asked.

"No, it was sarcasm." Heloise replied.

"Sarcasm? What's this sarcasm you speak of?" Jimmy gave Heloise a questioning look.

"I will explain on the way to class." Heloise giggled.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I am very excited about it myself! I will try and update at least once a week, hopefully :P **

**Sadly, It may take me a while to update the next chapter because of school :( **

**And if you came across any spelling mistakes I am very sorry! **

**Please review! I would like to know what you guys think so far! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
